Sink me
by Ami V'ns
Summary: Diariamente nos cruzamos con millones de personas: en la calle, en el centro y hasta en la escuela; curiosamente hay tan solo una, entre esos millones, capaz de acabar con todo lo que creemos ser. Blaine Anderson, popular y admirado; Kurt Hummel, el alumno nuevo e inadaptado, dos personas con vidas complicadas y distintas pero con mucho que ocultar. ¿Quién se hundirá primero?
1. I

**¡Hola! sí, soy una inconciente. No tengo tiempo ni de actualizar mi otro fic y sin embargo aquí estoy ¡Pero es que no me podía quitar esta idea de la mente! La he tenido por casi un mes y bueno, no me resistí. Espero que les vaya a gustar porque me ha encantado como se ve la idea en mi mente, ojala y logré plasmarla bien aquí... en fin ¡no los molesto más! :D**

* * *

Ese día despertó antes de tiempo y sintiéndose muy miserable. Había pasado una semana desde que tuvo que mudarse y hoy era su "tan esperado" primer día de clases. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama más que dispuesto a tomar una ducha, muy a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar que le resultaba poco atractivo, él jamás saldría sin estar presentable. La estética era su marca personal.

Se desnudó e ingresó a la bañera sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban, debía admitir que aun le dolía el cuerpo debido a los moratones y cicatrices, pero según le habían dicho los médicos si tomaba sus medicamentos y se echaba las pomadas a la hora debida no tardarían en recuperarse del todo. En parte sabía que era injusto quejarse ya que fue afortunado al recibir tan poco daño, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del accidente que había sufrido.

Cerró sus ojos y se permitió imaginar que aún se hallaba en New York, que toda la situación era una pesadilla y que no tardaría en despertar. Luego como todos los días bajaría a desayunar con su padre mientras este le regaña por estar twiteando desde su celular muy temprano, aunque por supuesto lo haría con un tono burlón al imaginar de quién eran las publicaciones que tan anhelante esperaba.

El reloj despertador sonó sacándolo de su ensoñación. Maldijo no haber desactivado la alarma hasta que se dio cuenta de que le quedaba tan solo una hora para cambiarse y desayunar. Salió de la ducha amarrándose una toalla a la cintura y entró a su habitación para poder apagar el molesto aparato. Una vez que lo apagó, se sentó frente al tocador y empezó su rutina de cuidado de la piel. Cuando estuvo listo sonrió al verse perfecto y haciendo uso de todo su positivismo, se dijo:

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

**Sink me**

_El día que nos conocimos,_

_congelada, contuve el aliento._

_Desde el principio supe que había encontrado un refugio_

_para que mi corazón se acelerara._

christina perri - a thousand years

Miró con desconfianza la puerta de ingreso a "McKinley High School". Exteriormente se veía tan terrible como imaginó que se vería una escuela pública en un lugar tan pequeño y apacible como lo era Lima, Ohio. Todo era muy tradicional y lastimosamente él no era un chico tradicional: sus maneras eran delicadas, sus gustos un poco extravagantes y su sentido de la moda era sin duda distinto a los de las personas que volteaban a verlo riendo como tontos. De estar en New York probablemente sería él quién se reiría de ellos.

-Tienes que ser fuerte- se dijo en voz baja antes de sentir como su vista empezaban a nublarse. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le había dicho su padre antes de que lo llevasen tan lejos de él, inhaló con fuerza tratando de recordarse que llevaban separados apenas una semana y que no era un adiós definitivo. Debía ser fuerte por él.

Inhaló profundamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, no era ni muy temprano ni muy tarde por lo que había una cantidad de alumnos considerable caminando entre los pasillos. Sacó un papel con un número escrito en él y empezó a buscar la que sería su taquilla, no tardó en encontrarla he hizo una mueca de desagrado al lograr abrirla y ver el limitado espacio que tenía dentro de ella. Iba lentamente comprendiendo un concepto totalmente desconocido para él hasta la fecha: "limitación".

-sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar…- se escuchó una voz femenina desde los megáfonos captando la atención de los alumnos- Ahora, hagan el favor de mover sus flácidos traseros hacia el auditorio para iniciar la ceremonia-

Kurt alzó una ceja preguntándose si en verdad acababa de oír eso, por la expresión fastidiada que pudo percibir en sus compañeros se convenció de que era así. ¿Era legal en el sistema educacional hablarle así al alumnado? No lo sabía. ¿Dónde quedaba el auditorio? Eso tampoco lo sabía.

-Muévete, princesa- No fue capaz de reaccionar al sentir como su cuerpo chocaba violentamente contra los casilleros y luego caía al suelo inmediatamente un terrible dolor invadió su, de por si, magullado cuerpo haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado. Desde su incomoda posición fijó sus azules orbes llenas de odio en el par de gigantes que se destornillaban de risa y caminaban junto al resto de adolescentes que parecían estar migrando.

Se preguntó realmente si nadie había visto eso, ya que todos avanzaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Tardó solo unos segundos darse cuenta de que en realidad no es que no lo hayan visto, era que no les había importado. Suspiró de dolor, puesto que se había golpeado muchos moratones, y de terror, al darse cuenta de que tanta indiferencia solo podía significar que cosas así pasaban muy seguido. Sin duda le esperaba un tiempo largo y complicado.

Cerró los ojos tomándose un momento para analizar su vida, no recordaba nunca haber hecho algo demasiado cruel o malo a nadie como para merecer tantas cosas malas… quizás era sarcástico, narcisista y un poco engreído pero de ahí no pasaba. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y soltó un improperio y se puso de pie a una velocidad sorprendente, para una persona tan lastimada, al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo. Ahora no tenía esperanzas de llegar al auditorio pues su plan había sido seguir a la multitud.

-¡Ah!- soltó un agudísimo grito, retrocedió varios pasos y empezó a hiperventilar al ver frente a él a una muchacha vestida con un look de abuelita de los años sesenta, bañada en sangre- ¡Un fantasma!- empezó a refregarse erráticamente los ojos con la esperanza de que su mente le estuviese jugando una mala pasada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dónde!?- el fantasma se sobresaltó y empezó a correr en círculos dando tropezones dándole una imagen cómica

-¡Tú!- le gritó aterrado llevándose ambas manos al corazón- ¿No eres un fantasma?- Kurt tragó con fuerza acercándose a ella. Él era la persona más incrédula que conocía, para ser sinceros incluso era ateo, y su sentido común en esos precisos momentos le aseguraba que era absolutamente imposible que ella fuese un fantasma.

-¿Yo?- la joven se señaló y bufó al instante- ¡Por supuesto que no soy un fantasma!- le gritó indignada haciendo uso de un acento muy dramático- Yo soy Rachel Berry, una viva estudiante esta escuela y futura gran estrella de Broadway- Kurt debía aceptar que le sorprendieron las altas expectativas de la joven. No obstante él aun se sentía alterado.

-¿¡Cómo esperabas que no te confundiera si andas bañada en sangre!?- le reclamó. Si ella quería una lucha de dramatismo, la iba a tener.

-¡Esto no es sangre, es slushie!-

-¡Bueno, bañada en slushie!-

-No es como si yo hubiera querido esto - dijo ella bajando la voz y abrazándose a si misma. Kurt recordó a los dos gigantes que lo habían lanzado contra los casilleros, ellos llevaban vasos de refresco vacíos.

-¿Te lo han lanzado esos dos desagradables neandertales?- ella asintió ante la incredulidad de Kurt. Entendía que lo rechazaran y maltrataran a él, no lo avalaba pero lo entendía, pero ¿Por qué meterse con una chica tan pequeña y normal como ella? -¿Hay algún baño cerca?-

-Sí, siguiendo este pasillo y volteando a la derecha, das diez pasos y luego a la izquierda- le indicó ella recargándose contra los casilleros, por la forma en que se sobaba los ojos no era difícil de adivinar que se hallaban irritados.

- Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway- la llamó tomándola por los hombros- me parece que es hora de ir hacia allá-

Luego de unos minutos de quejas, discusiones e intentos de mantener una conversación civilizada al fin Kurt y su magnifica guía fueron capaces de encontrar un baño. A pesar de tratarse del baño de damas ni siquiera pestañeó al ingresar, no estaba para ponerse exquisito... y por supuesto no iba a negar que no tenía ganas de descubrir como era el interior de un baño de hombres en una escuela como esa.

- Obviamente eres nuevo, lo sé porque yo conozco a todos aquí y tu no eres exactamente una persona que pasa fácilmente desapercibida ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes?- La muchachita se recargo contra uno de los caños y lo abrió para empezar a enjuagar su cabello. Muy habladora y preguntona en opinión de Kurt.

-Mi nombre es Kurt- le respondió haciendo una mueca al ver como ella lidiaba con los hielos que se habían quedado enredados en su cabello-Y vengo de Pensilvania- respondió poniendo a prueba por primera vez su talento histriónico

-¡Qué envidia! ¡Tú has estado más cerca de New York!- exclamó acercándose a su mochila y sacando lo que parecía ser su último recurso, un peine- ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?- Kurt inhaló tratando de recordar a perfección toda la historia que había ensayado durante casi una semana.

-Mi papá consiguió un buen empleo en Ohio, para ser exacto en Westerville- Observó con desconfianza el suelo antes de decidir sentarse en él. Al menos olía a desinfectante.

-¡¿Vienes desde Westerville a Lima?!-

-No exactamente, mi casa esta en Lima porque un familiar nos la dejó a un muy buen precio- ella hizo un sonido de entendimiento y Kurt prosiguió- Es por eso que mi papá suele quedarse en el taller en lugar de regresar a casa, es mecánico-

-¡Listo!- canto victoria ella al ver que había logrado quitar el slushie de toda ella, a excepción de su ropa-¿Podrías pasarme el pañuelo que está dentro de mi mochila?- le pidió haciendo un gesto gracioso con su manos

-Claro- respondió aliviado de que ella hubiera dejado de preguntar, se puso de pie y se acercó a la mochila para buscar el pequeño trozo de tela- Hey Rachel-

-Dime- él rápidamente le extendió el objeto que ella empezó a usar para secarse el rostro. Kurt dudó unos instantes antes de decidirse a preguntar.

-No quiero incomodarte pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué te han tirado esa cosa?-

-Porque son realmente tontos... y porque soy miembro del club Glee-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo pertenecer al club Glee?-

- Nos consideran lo más bajo de la escala social- Ella terminó de secarse y puso una expresión de furia al verse al espejo- Pero últimamente no me lo hacen a mi, han aprovechado que Finn esta enfermo y no pudo venir-

-Ya veo…- Notando lo incomoda que se tornaba la situación decidió cambiar de tema -¿Quién es Finn?-

-Es mi novio- le contó poniendo una sonrisa soñadora, dejando la toalla sobre el caño y sentándose a su lado- Él es alto, guapo, divertido, dulce, canta bien, es miembro del equipo de fútbol y del club Glee. En resumen, es el chico perfecto pero es un poco distraído...- Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una risita al oírla describir a tan interesante personaje, pero paró al verla empezar a temblar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo frío- le confesó abrasándose a si misma y acurrucándose a su lado- No me esperaba esto el primer día así que no traje ropa de repuesto-

Kurt Hummel era una de esas personas que amaban su ropa como a nada en este mundo, era cosa de familia, no obstante también era una buena persona por lo que con el dolor de su alma se sacó una de sus "capas" de ropa y lentamente la extendió hacia ella.

-Sé que no es mucho pero podrías usarlo, si quieres- La chica levantó la mirada y observó el abrigo con cuadros escoceses que él le ofrecía- para evitar resfriarte podrías incluso quitarte ese vestido y usar solo esto, es largo y no dejará que se vea nada- ella lo observó anonadada unos segundos antes de sonreírle ampliamente y tirársele encima en un abrazo de oso

-¡muchas gracias!- ella tomó el abrigo y corrió al interior de uno de los cubículos para cambiarse dejando a un desorientado Kurt tirado en el suelo

-De nada- rió nuevamente. Esta chica era como un huracán- Después de todo, eres la primera persona que conozco en esta escuela-

-Siéntete afortunado, soy una gran cantante, guía y fuente de información-

-no lo dudo- rodó los ojos consiente de que ella no podía verlo- Finn es tan afortunado…-

-¡Exacto! ¿Tú tienes a alguien "especial" en tu vida?-

-¿Especial?- preguntó mientras trataba de arreglar a la perfección los mechones que se habían desacomodado con el abrazo- hay muchas personas especiales en mi vida: mi familia, mis amigos, incluso algunos profesores…-

-Me refiero a si encontraste a "esa persona especial"- mencionó ella asomándose por la parte superior del cubículo y dejando ver sus hombros totalmente descubiertos.

-Oh, tu te refieres a…-

-Me refiero a si tienes novio- Kurt la volvió a ver ingresar del todo al cubículo para seguir cambiándose

- Es complicado- susurró él jugando con sus dedos. Sinceramente no quería hablar sobre eso- Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que soy…?-

-Kurt, tengo dos papás y muchos amigos de mi familia son gays. Tengo un gaydar más desarrollado que el de cualquier ciudadano promedio-

-ya veo…-

-Listo- exclamó ella saliendo del cubículo y dando una vuelta digna de una princesa Disney- ¿Cómo me veo?-

-El color te queda fenomenal- la alagó satisfecho de que su abrigo combinase tanto con su pálida piel como con la tonalidad de piel de la joven. Cuanto le gustaría que Isabelle viera lo versátil que resultó la prenda.

-Lo sé, soy una estrella y es por eso que todo me queda genial- él alzó una ceja sintiendo la necesidad de rebatir tal argumento pero ella fue más rápida y soltó un grito

-¡Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí!- dijo tomándolo de la mano- Tenemos que llegar al auditorio- Rachel empezó a correr arrastrándolo en el proceso -No tardaremos mucho, conozco un atajo-

-¿Es tan importante que estemos ahí?- se quejó sin muchas ganas de llegar al auditorio. Iba haciéndose una ligera idea sobre la gente del lugar y quería prolongar lo más posible su encuentro con el resto del alumnado.

-¡Por supuesto!-le aseguró

-¿Por qué?-

- Porque el periódico escolar tomará fotos... ¡Y en verdad quiero salir ahí!-él la siguió por entre los diferentes y confusos pasillos, que parecían no tener final, hasta que al fin llegaron

En auditorio no estaba nada mal, de hecho era grande y el escenario estaba iluminado por unas luces tenues que le daban un aspecto elegante y resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad. Rachel lo guió hasta unos asientos muy cómodos y una vez instalados decidió dejar de fijarse en la arquitectura del lugar y empezó a prestar atención a la persona que se hallaba frente a ellos.

-…y para finalizar quiero dirigirme especialmente a los alumnos de último año- un joven moreno con unos bellísimos ojos pardos les sonrió ampliamente a todos los presentes- hoy inicia la que probablemente será una de las etapas más bellas por las que pasaremos, vívanla de la mejor forma posible y disfrutando cada momento. Rían, lloren, esfuércense y den lo mejor de sí teniendo siempre muy claro quienes son y a donde desean llegar. Sean Bienvenidos- culminó su discurso dejando a Kurt completamente conmocionado.

_A pesar de todo, las cosas no parecían estar tan mal._

**Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y ojalá lo comenten porque eso siempre me da animos para continuar escribiendo :) ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. II

**¡Hola! Sé que soy una tardona sin remedio. Mil perdones pero es que ando con mi vida arrastrándose y demasiadas responsabilidades que me quitan tiempo para hacer lo que más amo hacer: escribir. Trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

**Un super agradecimiento a: tammy22, Gabriela C y Feer Hummel. Son geniales, gracias por darme más ánimos para seguir el fic. **

**La narración en este fic será de esta forma siempre; un cápitulo Blaine uno Kurt pero antes del título en más o menos la continuación del anterior. Espero no marearlos jejej**

* * *

-Y fue así como gané mi primer concurso de canto siendo tan solo una niña. No imaginas la gran fiesta que organizaron mis padres…-

Kurt llevó una manzana hacia su boca y la mordió con pereza. Era la hora del almuerzo y gracias a que compartía la mayor parte de sus clases con Rachel llevaba escuchándola hablar de si misma durante casi todo el día. Sinceramente la situación empezaba a ser tediosa.

Por el bien de su salud mental, decidió dejar de prestarle atención y empezó a curiosear toda la cafetería. Estaba claro que tal y como lo había mencionado Rachel, en algún momento de la mañana, las diferencias estaban muy marcadas en ese lugar. Los deportistas y las animadoras se concentraban alrededor de tres mesas colocadas, aparentemente por ellos mismos, lejos del resto. Muy fieles a su estilo "cero inclusión social" mientras que él y Rachel estaban totalmente solos en una mesa a la nadie quería acercarse a menos de un metro.

-¡Miren quien esta aquí!- Kurt levantó su mirada y se concentró en los mismos ojos pardos que lo habían dejado fascinado durante su estadía en el auditorio. El chico en cuestión estaba ingresando a paso firme rodeado del mismo halo de alegría y confianza que le había llamado tanto la atención hace unas horas- ¡el pitufo motivador!- Observó aterrado como varios chicos vestidos con la misma chaqueta que aquellos que lo habían atacado en la mañana lo rodeaban. Eso no parecía ser bueno.

-¿Tienen algún problema con eso?- el chico se cruzó de brazos enfrentándolos con la mirada. Kurt no estaba seguro de si sentir admiración o preocupación ante ese acto de extrema valentía.

-¿Te crees muy valiente, Anderson?- un chico de mohicano se sobresalió del grupo para enfrentarlo con una expresión bastante intimidante. Kurt tragó saliva al notar la diferencia de tamaños.

-No es algo que crea, es algo de lo que estoy seguro- el castaño estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento al ver como un puño se dirigía hacia el rostro del moreno, pero se detuvo en el momento en el que el tipo de mohicano lo tomaba por los hombros en un abrazo tosco pero juguetón mientras ambos empezaban a reír junto a todos los de la mesa "VIP".

-¡hombre, me quedé dormido a mitad de tu discurso!-

-¡Me lo dices como si no hubiera oído tus ronquidos!-

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces sin lograr comprender del todo la situación. Hace un minuto parecía que lo fuesen a asesinar y ahora estaba riendo junto a ellos como viejos amigos.

-Que no te sorprenda- saltó de la sorpresa al ver que Rachel lo observaba fijamente-sé que no lo parece, pero es uno de ellos-

No la comprendió muy bien al principio pero le bastó ver como una chica rubia de ese grupo se acercaba a una pareja de asiáticos y los bañaba en lo que parecía ser otro slushie mientras todos, incluido el chico de ojos pardos, reían descontrolados. Definitivamente, él era uno de ellos.

-No pongas esa cara, Anderson no es la gran cosa- Rachel debió notar su mirada de decepción lo cual lo hizo enrojecer levemente

-No es eso, es solo que me apena ver que nadie haga nada al respecto-

-Siendo sinceros ¿Quién se atrevería?- exclamó Rachel- ¿Quién querría enfrentarseles para luego ser su blanco de odio?-

-Supongo... que nadie...- Kurt clavó su mirada en el chico de ojos pardos por última vez antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir comiendo su manzana.

Las apariencias, sin duda, engañaban.

**Sink me**

**Capítulo II**

_"El lado secreto de mí  
Nunca le dejo ver  
Lo mantengo enjaulado, pero no puedo controlarlo,  
así que permanezca lejos de mí, la bestia  
Es feo, siento la rabia, y apenas no puedo controlarla"_

_Skillet- Monster_

Levantó su mirada confuso luego de que una sensación extraña lo invadiera. Blaine Anderson, pateador en el equipo escolar, gran orador, muy atractivo y por supuesto uno de los más populares chicos de William McKinley High School sintió algo inexplicable en el preciso momento en el que se hallaba riendo con sus amigos. Lo atribuyó a la culpa.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?- parpadeó confundido antes de sonreírle ampliamente y abrazar con ternura a la rubia que lo miraba preocupada. No importa que tan mal tratase ella al resto, él jamas podría dejar de tratarla como a una princesa.

-No es nada, Quinn, solo me sentí observado- ella no pareció muy convencida de su respuesta pero aún así se acurrucó en su pecho cariñosamente.

-¿Y de que te sorprendes?- bromeó Santana - Eres el enano por el que durante más de una hora estuvieron encerrados en el auditorio con el trasero adormecido-

Todos mostraron su apoyo a la morena y él se limitó a hacerles un gesto obsceno que les causó gracia. Como si él hubiera planeado que el día de ayer lo llamaran a última hora y le pidieran hacer un bonito discurso para abrir el año escolar. Ese era él, Blaine Anderson el incomprendido.

Se sentó en su sitio habitual teniendo como almuerzo tan solo un jugo de durazno, nunca había sido una persona que comiera demasiado y aprovechando de que aún no iniciaba la temporada de prácticas de los "Titans" se podía dar el lujo de prescindir de las usuales inhumanas cantidades de comida que les hacía ingerir la entrenadora Beiste. No todos tenían el estomago de Finn Hudson.

-¿Qué tal todo hasta ahora?- preguntó con la intensión de iniciar una conversación a la que estaba seguro dejaría de prestar atención en un minuto. O quizás menos.

Se recostó en la silla disfrutando del relajante momento en el que se hallaba. Se sentía totalmente libre de preocupaciones y responsabilidades, algo bastante inusual para él por razones que en ese preciso momento no tenía ganas de analizar. No quería arruinar su humor.

Cruzó sus brazos y escaneó con lentitud a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. La mayoría le sonreía con una admiración insana; otros cuantos lo miraban con curiosidad; una minoría bajaba la mirada avergonzada de ser atrapados observándolo y dos o tres lo ignoraban olímpicamente. Pero nadie lo observaba con esa potencia que había sentido clavada en su nuca hace unos minutos, él podía ser un poco paranoico, pero conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. Rechazo.

-¿Qué opinas, Blaine?-

-¿eh?- la sensación amarga en su boca disminuyó un poco cuando Quinn rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazó por detrás

-vaya, si que andas distraído-

-yo creo es culpa de Quin por unirse al club de castidad, pobre de ti hobbit-

-Pobre mi unicornio-

-¡No es nada de eso!- los miró con resentimiento – solo estoy un poco cansado… como sea ¿Qué me estaban diciendo?-

-Aprovechando que aún no inician los ensayos de las Cheerios y los Titans pensábamos que era buena idea repetir lo del paseo al cine del centro comercial, hoy en la tarde-

-serán solo unas horas, luego dejarás a cenicienta en su casa y quedarás como el maravilloso príncipe que tus suegros creen que eres-

-Por mi genial ¿Quiénes vienen?-

-nosotross, Puck, Britt, Santi, Sam, Kitty y Ryder- enumeró Quinn

-¿Y Finn?-

-Oh, no hay problema con que él venga- a Blaine no paso desapercibido el tono ácido que usó su novia- el problema es que va ha querer traer a ese remedo que tiene por novia… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Terry?-

-Berry… creo- corrigió Sam con una mueca dudosa

-Como sea, yo creo que nos incomodará-

-Deberíamos invitarlo- la mirada furiosa de Quinn se clavó en el pobre muchacho, quien simplemente bajó la mirada- es nuestro amigos después de todo…-

-Opino lo mismo que Ryder- todos miraron asombrados a Kitty- Ya va siendo hora de que alguien haga pisar tierra al descerebrado Romeo y a la Julieta judía-

Todos concordaron en eso ante la sorpresa de Blaine, la indignación de Ryder y la molestia contenida de Puck. Los tres completamente consiente de que solo debían callar pues no iban a poder hacer nada.

El resto del día había pasado bastante rápido. La mayoría de clases le resultaron fáciles y es que siendo sinceros él era un alumno modelo, a diferencia de la mayor parte de sus amigos quienes a su parecer habían aprendido a leer de pura suerte. Además era de esperarse que él fuese casi un genio, después de todo estaba predestinado a ingresar a Harvard y estudiar alguna aburrida carrera que al final de sus días no le ofreciera ninguna satisfacción salvo la económica. Por eso amaba pensar en el futuro.

-¡Anderson!-

-Dígame, Entrenadora Beiste-

Sonrió de forma respetuosa a pesar de que ella lo había retenido justo antes de cruzar la puerta de salida. Extrañamente, una sensación desagradable unida a un pésimo presentimiento lo habían abordado durante el almuerzo y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era abandonar la escuela e ir al condenado cine para que al fin pudiese relajarse junto a... los que se podían llamar sus amigos.

-¿Estás muy apurado?-

Todos los de su grupo ha excepción de él se habían retirado antes gracias a que se quedó conversando con su muy "agradable" profesor de economía. Habían sido los treinta minutos más aburridos de su día. En verdad debía querer demasiado esos créditos extras.

-No, en lo absoluto-

-Genial, ya casi no queda nadie aquí y en verdad necesito ayuda para acabar rápido de llevar algunas cajas al almacén ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?-

-Por supuesto ¿Dónde están?-

La entrenadora lo guió hasta un salón y una vez allí empezaron a trasladar un considerable grupo de cajas de un salón a otro. En opinión de Blaine, quién no tenía idea de que demonios estaba cargando, si no lograba sacar músculos con eso, era que ya no había esperanzas para él.

-Durante estas vacaciones no nos hemos cruzado ¿Fuiste a algún lugar a veranear?-

-No, entrenadora- negó riendo- He salido de Lima pero no ha sido para veranear- Con mucho cuidado apiló tres cajas antes de exhalar con cansancio- si no por cuestión de... negocios-

-¿Negocios?- ella rió dulcemente- Vaya, quién diría que iba a llegar el día en que escucharía decir eso a un muchacho de diecisiete años-

-Pues ya ve...- tomó otras tres cajas entre sus brazos

-Tus padres debe estar muy orgulloso de ti- durante unos segundos a la entrenadora le pareció notar que como el muchacho se tensó y apretó más su agarre

-Mi padre esta encantado con que me interese el negocio familiar- aseguró con un tono de voz neutro

-¿Sabes? Me parece muy admirable de tu parte, no todos los chicos maduran tan rápido- lo elogió- pareces estar muy seguro de que deseas hacer con tu vida...-

-No se deje embaucar por mi, entrenadora- dijo haciendo un tono de voz dramático y gracioso- soy pura apariencia-

-Desde pequeño te recuerdo así: centrado y responsable-

-exagera...-

-¡Claro que no! Era gracioso verte tratar de moderar a tu hermano... Por cierto ¿Cómo esta él? ¡hace mucho que no se deja ver por aquí!-

-Él esta bien... solo esta un poco ocupado ¡Mire! ya solo nos faltan dos- celebró cambiando cuanto antes de conversación

-¡Al fin, creía que nos iban a salir hernias!

Llevaron las dos cajas faltantes en solo cinco minutos. Hablaron unos minutos más y por último se despidieron no sin antes de que él prometiera tener cuidado en la autopista y regresar de frente a casa. A Blaine le resultaba gracioso ver la extrema confianza que todos allí parecían tenerle. A su parecer sobrevaloraban.

-demonios- su reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y él estaba seguro de que su celular tendría millones de llamadas perdidas. Estaba muerto.

Tomó las llaves se auto y luego de desactivar la alarma ingresó. Lo encendió y arranco mientras sacaba de su bolsillo derecho su celular. Bingo, tenía treinta llamadas perdidas y todas eran de Quinn.

-¡Blaine Devon Anderson!- el grito que pegó su novia por poco y lo deja sordo- ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!-

- lo siento, cariño... me han retenido algunos profesores- se excusó- pero no te preocupes, estoy en camino. Dame unos treinta minutos como máximo-

Piso el acelerador y avanzó a unos nada peligrosos 80 k/m. Él le había prometido a la entrenadora Beiste ser cuidadoso.

-¡Tienes veinte minutos antes de que empiece la película!- lo amenazó en un tono de voz intimidante- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti?-

-En verdad lo lamento- dobló por una calle muy poco conocida camino hacia una pista muy poco transitada. El camino ideal para llegar al centro comercial rápidamente- te lo explicaré todo detalladamente más tarde. Lo prometo-

-Vale...- aceptó poco convencida

-Esa es mi princesa, tengo que colgar-

-Esta bien, te veo más tarde-

-hecho-

No le preocupó en lo absoluto quitar su atención para colgar ya que como había mencionado antes, ese lugar estaba siempre desierto debido a los terribles baches que tenía y las historias que sobre fantasmas o asesinos que solían rondarla. Pero esos simples segundos que no pregunto atención le resultaron fatídicos.

No reaccionó cuando su auto embistió algo, no reaccionó cuando la luna de su coche se quebró, no reaccionó empezó al patinar sobre el asfalto y no reaccionó cuando se golpeó el rostro contra el timón. No reaccionó si no hasta que el auto paró de patinar y si lo hizo fue porque la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza.

Salió de su coche apresurado y se acercó corriendo hacia la figura que había golpeado. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona.

Un pálido castaño de aproximadamente su edad se hallaba inconsciente, sangrando y tirado en medio de la pista.

Blaine Anderson estaba en problemas.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Adivinan a quién atropello Blaine o no? Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y si tienen alguna opinión o duda pueden dejarme el un review ;) me hacen muy feliz. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. III

OMG! Ahora si que he tardado mucho en actualizar. Compréndanme es complicado lidiar con todos los talleres a los que parezco ser adicta junto con la presión del último año escolar (¡no puedo creer lo poco que me falta para tener que dar mi examen de admisión!)

Un gracias monumental para: **Gabriela Cruz **y **sarai (**me anima saber que alguien lee las absurdas cosas que escribo, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar… sinceramente gracias)

* * *

Blaine se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo del castaño. Inhaló y exhaló cerca de diez veces sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y lo mareaba, trató de recordarse a si mismo que lo peor que se puede hacer en esas situaciones es perder el control. Al menos eso recomendaba la TV.

-Oh por favor, tienes que estar vivo- dirigió su temblorosa mano hacia la yugular del muchacho y comprobó, para su alivio, que tenía pulso – gracias a Dios...- sintió como una especie de calma lo invadía.

Lastima que le hubiese durado tan poco

-¿Qué hago ahora?-

El hospital no era una opción, harían demasiadas preguntas y su padre no tardaría en enterarse, con los bomberos sería lo mismo, ni hablar de la policía... pero tampoco podía dejarlo aquí inconsciente y herido sabiéndose responsable, además, aun cabía la posibilidad de que el castaño recordase todo.

No podía permitirse un escandalo.

-¡Ya sé!- su perturbadora sonrisa reflejaba a la perfección su deplorable estado mental-Todo irá bien, todo irá bien...- empezó a recitar como un mantra mientras dirigía una mirada enloquecida hacia el castaño y luego otra hacia la maletera de su auto.

Situaciones desesperadas ameritan soluciones desesperadas

**Sink me**

**Capítulo III**

_Cuando alguien dijo_

"_cuida lo que tienes antes de que se vaya"_

_Supongo que simplemente no supe_

_Cuan equivocada estuve…_

_Pink- Who knew?_

Al recobrar la conciencia lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor, venía de tantos lugares de su cuerpo que le resultó imposible siquiera enfocar la vista o concentrarse. Pasó los primeros minutos regulando su respiración y obligándose a recordar que le había ocurrido. Todo era demasiado confuso y su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas complicando aún más su situación, si es que eso era posible. Transcurridos cerca de quince minutos fue cuando los recuerdos los golpearon.

Recordaba haber terminado un decepcionante y agotador primer día de clases, haberse despedido de Rachel y haber empezado a correr con desesperación al notar como un grupo de bárbaros lo perseguían con intensiones bastante predecibles. Todo claro hasta allí, el problema era ¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Demonios- soltó un quejido al intentar incorporarse, fijó su mirada en su brazo izquierdo y aterrado notó que estaba enyesado. Llevó su brazo derecho a su cabeza en un intento desesperado por hacer que las luces que veía se alejaran.

Sus recuerdos lo llevaron nuevamente al momento de su huida, había estado muy asustado por lo que pudieran hacerle por lo que había corrido sin estar seguro de a donde ni por cuanto tiempo, de lo que había estado seguro era de notar que su terror lo llevó a un camino intimidante y solitario. Recordó haber volteado, disminuyendo la velocidad, para comprobar si al fin los había perdido...

El recuerdo que buscaba lo invadió junto con el pánico

Tres hechos perturbadores se apoderaron de su mente haciéndole sentir como la adrenalina se liberaba en su sistema. Estaba herido porque un auto había impactado contra él, estaba perdido porque ni siquiera era consiente de si seguía en Ohio y estaba aterrado puesto que bien podía ser este el último día de su maravillosa vida.

No había más que hacer, de nada valió el sacrificio ya que de igual forma lo habían encontrado. Su padre iba estar destrozado... ojala al menos le entregasen un cadáver que velar, o mejor no, no quería imaginar su expresión al ver a su querido hijo en estas condiciones. Al menos esperaba que organizasen un velorio bonito, si Isabelle se encargaba de la decoración y Adam de la música podía contar con ello...

-¡Me niego!- siseó abofeteándose mentalmente por estar teniendo ideas tan absurdas. ¡Kurt Hummel no iba a caer sin dar pelea!

Estudió cuidadosamente la habitación en la que se hallaba. Se trataba de un espacio completamente blanco, el suelo era de mayólica negra y la puerta parecía ser de caoba. Había una estantería llena de Cds, trofeos y libros. En una esquina se exhibían una variedad sorprendente de instrumentos apilados contra un armario. Le sorprendió hallarse en lo que parecía a todas luces ser la habitación de un adolescente, a juzgar por los posters, en vez de estar atado en un oscuro y húmedo sótano.

Estuvo tentado a acercarse a la ventana para poder inspeccionar el lugar pero se convenció de que sería estúpido, solo lograría hacerles saber que había despertado. Con mucha dificultad logró ponerse de pie, se sorprendió al notar que aún llevaba consigo su celular. Celebró al notar que el costoso aparato estaba muy rayado pero aún funcionaba. Trató de llamar pero el mensaje de "usted no tiene suficiente saldo para realizar esta llamada" lo hizo maldecir. Resignado, tomó algunas fotografías al cuarto en el que estaba y luego activó la cámara filmadora, lo acomodó en su bolsillo y emprendió su huida.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, casi llora de felicidad al comprobar que nadie estaba custodiándola. Probablemente pensaron que estaría demasiado lastimado como para tratar de escapar, ilusos. La capacidad de supervivencia de Kurt Hummel es algo que no se debe ignorar.

Arrastrando la pierna izquierda se apoyó contra una pared y empezó a avanzar. Recorrió un pasillo muy largo con muchas puertas cerradas y al final de este halló una escalera. Lentamente empezó a descender observando atentamente hacia el frente.

-¡Espera!-

Se tensóal escuchar el grito detrás de si, presa de la desesperación se lanzó escaleras abajo sin importarle el extremo dolor que sintió tanto en una de sus piernas como en su torso... eso le sonaba a una costilla rota, pero en ese preciso momento tenía peores problemas.

-¡Tienes que detenerte!-

Corrió sin saber a dónde y llegó a lo parecía ser un elegante comedor. La voz sonaba cada vez más cerca y supuso que su perseguidor ya había bajado las escaleras, sin voltear empezó a lanzar hacia atrás todos los objetos que aparecían en su camino en un desesperado intento por evitar que lo alcanzara. Lo podía oír gritarle algunas cosas pero poco le importó, inclusive había dejado de sentir tanto dolor... probablemente se debía a la adrenalina.

Miró a su alrededor al entrar en un nuevo ambiente, sin duda se trataba de la cocina. Tomó un trapo y se escondió detrás del refrigerador procurando ser lo más silencioso posible. Se esforzó en deshacerse del pensamiento que le gritaba que era inútil, en sus condiciones, enfrentarse a su agresor.

-Sé que estas aquí... por favor sal, solo vas a lograr lastimarte más...- sintiéndose atrapado se asomó ligeramente desde su escondite. Logró divisar a un hombre de espaldas, buscándolo. Esta era probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría.

-¡Maldito terrorista!- Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, se lanzó encima de su captor y empezó a ahogarlo con un solo brazo al colocarle el trapo en el rostro- ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil apresarme aquí? ¿Qué ibas a hacer después? ¿Torturarme? ¿Planeabas obtener dinero o es una venganza?- el hombre trataba de quitárselo de encima pero Kurt no iba a rendirse- Dime ¡¿Para quién trabajas?!- un momento de debilidad le valió ser empujado contra un estante con tanta fuerza que el dolor lo hizo soltarlo.

-¡¿De qué estas hablando?!- Kurt sintió que se hallaba en una especie de mundo paralelo al reconocer al hombre. Esos bellísimos ojos pardos no eran fáciles de olvidar- ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!-

-Tú...- durante unos instantes se sintió muy conmocionado como para reaccionar. Todo parecía haber perdido sentido.

-Escucha, no sé cuantas películas has visto pero ni este es un secuestro ni yo soy un terrorista- se veía alterado y agitado, probablemente por haber sido ahogado. Se apoyó contra la pared y Kurt empezó a unir piezas.

-Entonces fuiste tú...-

Poco le importó que el hombre frente a él lo observara como si se tratara de un loco cuando empezó a reír como desquiciado. Él jamás podría entender el alivio que sentía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Por supuesto que no, me atropellaste!- Inhaló fuertemente aire tratando de tranquilizarse. A pesar de que su situación era mucho más favorecedora de lo que imaginó, seguía siendo preocupante.

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?

-No, pero... un momento, si me atropellaste ¡¿Por qué demonios no estamos en un hospital?!-

-Uh, eso- el joven dudó unos instantes en lo que parecía elegir las palabras adecuadas- me pareció que en ese momento lo más prudente era traerte a un sitio donde podrías recibir un trato más personalizado y privado ¿Comprendes?-

Kurt lo observó con expresión analítica. Ese chico tenía toda la apariencia de una persona que trata de mostrar calma cuando en realidad esta asustada, aquella casa sin duda era de una persona adinerada y estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado hacer un casi imperceptible énfasis en la palabra "privado"

-claro que comprendo... es obvio que no quieres que nadie se entere de este pequeño incidente- por la mirada desconcertada que recibió confirmó sus sospechas- ¿Me equivoco, Blaine?-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Sé más cosas de las que debería- decidió disfrutar del control que sentía sobre la situación. Le debía un gigantesco agradecimiento a Rachel.

-Basta- notó como se llevaba ambas manos y empezaba a sobar sus sienes- ¿Qué deseas para olvidar todo esto? ¿Dinero?- Su buen humor se esfumó tan pronto como escuchó aquellas palabras ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¿¡Te atreves a sugerir que tanto yo como mi integridad estamos en venta?!-

-¿Entonces qué quieres? ¡Además tienes que admitir que fue en parte tu culpa!-

-¿¡Mi culpa!?- cuando su indignación llegó a parámetros preocupantes decidió que lo mejor sería dar por terminada aquella conversación- ¡No tengo por qué aguantar esto!- dio media vuelta y adolorido empezó a caminar hacia la que parecía ser la puerta principal.

-Hey, vamos no tienes por qué ponerte así...-

Ignoró el comentario y al abrir la puerta notó que sus suposiciones no eran herradas. Afuera aún estaba oscuro y corría un aire ligeramente frío. Sin duda era de madrugada.

-Maldito seas- siseó caminando por el jardín que llevaba hacia la reja que rodeaba la gigantesca propiedad

-Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa- lo escuchó gritarle desde la puerta- ¡te podrías enfermar, no seas infantil!-

-¡¿Infantil?!- volteó hacia él indignado- ¡te voy a mostrar que tan infantil puedo ser!- sin estar del todo consiente se sus actos se agachó; con mucho dolor, tomó una piedra pequeña y se la lanzó a una de las ventanas- ¡Te vas a acordar de este día, Blaine Anderson!-

Se sintió vengado al notar una expresión de horror en el rostro moreno del otro joven antes de verlo entrar en la casa probablemente para hacer el recuento de los daños. Aún a pesar de estar cojeando, tener un brazo enyesado, sentirse adolorido, tiritar frío, desconocer donde se encontraba, y hallarse descalzo, Kurt empezó a planear como cumpliría su "maldición".

-Este maligno año se pone interesante- susurró antes de acercarse a pedirle orientación a una borracha muchacha rubia que luchaba por seguir en pie.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
